A New Friend
by Kangarooblu
Summary: Jinora has lived on Airtemple Island her whole life, what happens when she meets a boy from the city?
1. Chapter 1

Jinora was in Central City Station reading a new book. It took a long time to convince her parents to let her off the island. She loved the island, but it got boring from time to time. But she was finally there. It wasn't as great as she thought, but it was nice to have a change of scenery.

She noticed a group of small boys giggling and looking her way. She decided to ignore them, until one came up one came up to her. She looked at him, puzzled at first, then he snatched her book and ran.

"Hey! Give it _back!"_she yelled at him. She wanted to blow him into tomorrow, but she knew it would be obvious that she was an airbender. "_Now _kid!" she yelled again, at this the kid dropped the book and ran away with his gang. Sadly, he dropped it into the mud. She sighed and was about to pick it up, when someone else did. "This is yours I'm gussing?" the boy said. Jinora nodded quickly as he earthbended the mud off of it and handed it to her.

"Thanks-

"Skoochy I'm Skoochy and you are?" Skoochy asked.

"I'm Jinora" she replied.

"So you new here Doe?"

"No, I just live on Airtemple Island and I've never seen the city."

"Wait so you must be an airbender, that's amazing! Can you show me some?"

"Well okay." In a mix of movements she made an air scooter and rode on it laughing.

At first Skoochy's eyes widened as he was amazed by her, then he noticed her laugh. Beautiful. All he could do was stare. Once she stopped she noticed him staring.

"That amazing huh?" she said a little sarcastically. Skoochy was snapped back to reality by her comment. "No! I just think it doesn't compare to _my _earthbending, that's all."

"Is that a challenge?" she said fiercely.

"Does it sound like one?"

"Your on, right here right now."

"Perfect." Then immediately he threw a piece of rock at her head. She quickly dove under it. He pulled up the earth bellow her feet and she went into the air, but slowly floated down. As she did this people started to watch. She then blew an air blast and knocked him down. She walked over to him, picked him up by the collar and said; "Air doesn't compare to Earth? Wrong." And with that she let him drop, picked up her book and buried her nose it. Skoochy got up and watched her leave. His face then broke into a smile. _What an amazing girl _he thought. "Jinora" he whispered to himself. And with that he turned around and left with a million questions. They were all about her.

My first piece ever! Please comment. I DO NOT own any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Friend Ch 2

Jinora hadn't seen Skoochy in three weeks. All she could think of was him. But right now she needed to focus on why she was back in town. To get groceries. Holding her twenty yuans she was about to go in when she was hit.

"Hey! Watch were your- Doe! Great to see ya!"

"Skoochy?"

"Yeah its me, sorry for running into you Doe." He said scratching his head.

"Its ok, just give me my twenty yauns back,"

"Didn't think ya would notice, ya smarter than I thought." He than gave her the money back. She quickly she snatched the yauns out of his hand and put it in her pocket. Skoochy blushed than said "So anyway we didn't meet on good terms so I'd like to show you around."

"Ok, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I want to see the city."

"Lets go!" Skoochy said as he pulled Jinora along. Skoochy showed her the best shops and restaurants downtown, the nooks and crannies of Central City Station, City Hall, The Library,(which she enjoyed immensely) and finally The Park.

"Wow, the park is wow" said Jinora.

"I thought you'd like it Doe," Skoochy replied. Jinora immediately darted all over the park. She looked at the fountain, pond, and all of the trees like she had never seen them before. Finally she collapsed under a big, shady oak.

"So you hate the park," Skoochy said sarcastically.

"Far from it Skooch," she said patting the old tree.

"I think I found a new reading spot,"

"So no more Central City Station?"

"No I'll still come"

"Why if you like it here so much?"

"To see you" at that Skoochy felt his face get hot. There was a long silence between them, when Jinora broke it.

"Well I still need to get my groceries and catch the last ferry"

"Yeah, lets go" he said plainly.

They were finally at the dock, with everything Jinora needed. She was barely going to catch the last ferry. "So this is everything you need?"

"I think so"

"Well I'll see you around ok Jinora?"

"Yeah but thanks for everything Skoochy really,"

"Don't mention it" he said as she grabbed the last of the bags.

"Before I leave I want my yuans back,"

"You always notice don't ya?"

"Yep bye,"

"See ya," as Skoochy said this he turned to leave when, Jinora ran back and kissed him on the cheek. As she did this he stopped and his eyes went wide. He felt the place were she kissed him as he watched the ferry leave. When the ferry was out of sight he smiled and did a little dance. He went home thinking when he would see her again.

Jinora dropped off the groceries in the kitchen. "Mom I'm home!" Jinora yelled.

"Hey sweetie have a nice time in town?" Pema asked.

Jinora blushed and said "Well I guess."

"I can tell" Pema replied. Jinora went to her room thinking of Skoochy and what a day she had. "Night Skooch," she said as she drifted into sleep.

Cliffhanger! I DO NOT own any of these characters.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Friend Ch 3

The days the air bender and earth bender didn't see each other grew to weeks, the weeks to months, the months to years. Jinora began to forget Skoochy, and eventually did. Skoochy forgot about Jinora quickly as well.

"That was a great play Jinora thanks for taking us." said Doda.

Ballis then said "Didn't you love the action and adventure?"

Then Jinora started; "Yeah I did, but remember I wrote the paper on the book so you two write the paper on the play to show-"

"Yes Jinora we know just let us enjoy ourselves, and NOT think of school." Ballis said.

"Fine just do the paper its worth half our grade, but its getting late I should go home," Jinora said. The three friends said bye and Jinora started to go home when someone pulled her into an ally. The man who pulled her into the ally was poor. She could tell. His clothes were patched rags, he was covered in dirt, was bald, and held a knife to her neck.

"Alright g-give me all your m-money girl" he said panting. She noticed his stance was off and she was going to quickly slip under the knife blade, when the earth under the muggers feet flew up, launching him in the air. Jinora looked around to see who helped her when she noticed a figure in an earth bending stance lurk back into the shadows.

"Hey! You!" Jinora screamed. The figure walked a little faster. Jinora placed a hand on his shoulder when she caught up to him.

"I wanted to thank you for, well saving me" she said happily. The figure still didn't turn around.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

"Any thing I can do to repay you?"

He sighed "No"

'Well bye" Jinora said. She was still unsatisfied so she walked up to a shop window, and when he came to view in the reflection she used air bending to pull him to her.

"Finally I can say thank you to your face." But when she was about to speak he seemed familiar she looked at him closer trying to figure him out. He was about to leave when she said "Skoochy,- It's me Jinora."

Suddenly many forgotten memories flooded Skoochy's head, but he held them back to talk to her.

"Jinora its been so long"

"Six years actually"

"So how are you Jin"

"Great, you?"

"Good" Soon they were both staring at their feet, blushing. There was a long silence that seemed to last forever when Skoochy broke it.

"Well its late I should get home"

"Same here" she said as she popped open her glider.

"Hey Jinora do maybe wanna g-grab lunch with m-me t-tomorrow?" he said with a red face.

" That w-would be great uh here tomorrow noon?"

"Perfect see ya then"

"Bye" Skoochy watched her as she flew away, smiling, waiting for tomorrow.

Another chapter up. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Friend Ch 4

Skoochy was waiting in Central City Square for Jinora. All he could think of was her. Suddenly the wind blew his hat off and after he picked it up, he realized it was Jinora who blew it off. He turned to find her standing there, smirking.

"Haha Doe"

"Thank you"

"So Doe I know this great restaurant downtown we could go to"

"Sounds perfect lets go" she said as he tried to call a taxi.

"Oh no"

"What Skoochy?"

"The place is on the other side of town, and the taxis aren't running"

"Well we could fly" she then popped open her glider.

"Hop on" Skoochy did as he was told and she took off. At first he was scared but he slowly opened his eyes, he saw everything, from people to sato mobiles.

"Doe this i-is amazing!" he said while laughing.

"I knew you'd like it." She suddenly flew down and landed right in front of the restaurant. They went in and got a seat. Once they got their food they started chatting.

"So are you doing any thing interesting Skoochy?"

"Well I am a rookie Pro-Bender, by the way I have something for ya" he said as he handed Jinora a small piece of paper.

"It's a ticket to our first game of the season tonight"

"Great, I might actually come and see you, so whose on your team?"

"Two street kids I met when I was little, Ginji, and Naku."

"Well I guess I have to come to your game now, anyway I need to go Skooch"

"Why?"

"Homework," she put down half the money for the food.

"Bye Skoochy."

"Bye Doe." As soon as she left he realized she was coming to his game, _tonight._ With that he paid for the rest of the meal.

Hope you like it. I DO NOT own any of the characters.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Friend Ch 5

Skoochy has pacing in the waiting room of the arena. _Where is she _he thought.

"Skooch if she is the way you said, she'll be here" Naku said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah he's right Skoochy" Ginji said mimicking Naku. Just then the announcer stated speaking; "Hello Republic City…"

Then Naku elbowed Skoochy "C'mon Skooch"

"Fine"

The minute the game started, they started to lose. They lost both two rounds and knew they wouldn't win. Skoochy felt so bad because he thought Jinora wouldn't come.

"The new rookies The Raccoon Cats are losing it while Skoochy, The Raccoon Cats leader is completely dazed." The announcer spoke. Skoochy was just about to give up, until he heard a voice; "Go Raccoon Cats!" Skoochy didn't have to look up to know it was Jinora. He thought _She's here to see us, no she's here to see me._ When match started he quickly took out all three of the Ostrich Horses. As soon as they won he looked up and saw her looking directly at him. He waved to her as she waved back, there eyes locked, making Jinora blush.

Jinora burst through the door to their waiting room. "You guys were great out there!" she yelleD

"Thanks Doe, anyway these are my teammates"

"Hi" they both said.

"Ah the famous Naku and Ginji, it an honor" she then bowed. At the sight of Jinora Naku knew Skoochy had a thing for her and was going to embarrass Skoochy right in front of her.

"Skooch this is Jinora? She seems even smarter than you said, she's a genius right? That's exactly what you told us right Ginji?" at this Skoochy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Jinora just giggled. Ginji got the hint and went for it.

"And she's an air bender right? Didn't you say she was a master and could kill all three of us?" Skoochy then flushed looking very embarrassed. Naku's turn to finish him off.

"And she's just as _pretty_ as you told us. Didn't you tell us she was _gorgeous?_ " he said leaning closer to Jinora. She burst out laughing while Skoochy looked mortified and earth bended them both through the wall. When Jinora came out of laughing she just smiled and raised an eyebrow at Skoochy.

"I uh- um sorry bout them, their-"

" Idiots who love to embarrass you, its fine." Skoochy sighed happily.

"You guys did great out there, but you almost lost, that other team mostly uses defense so if you used defense they would have to use offense making them easy targets," she quickly said.

All three boys stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know that," they asked very stunned.

"Before a game I find out about both teams as a challenge," she told them and shrugged.

"Be our strategist! You could figure our plays!" Skoochy asked.

"What?" she replied.

All three boys looked at her with puppy dog eyes and asked "Please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssee!"

"Fine," she finally said.

"YES," the boys yelled together. Naku and Ginji high fived each other while Skoochy wrapped her in a very tight hug.

"Skooch…need…air," she gasped. He put her down after she said that.

"Sorry," he said while blushing.

"Its okay, I have to go anyway." she said and started to leave.

"Wait Doe- meet us at the gym tomorrow to discuss our game plans."Alright see ya then Skoochy." then she turned to leave and left. Skoochy watched her as she left. _What a girl_ he thought. Naku came up to him and said "She's a keeper alright" then winked.

"Hey-what no? Were just friends!"

"Sure for now." and Naku left. Skoochy shook his head _No way just friends, _he thought as he went back to get his gear. Skoochy was about to leave when he noticed Jinora left her book. He picked it up and walked over to Ginji, who was packing up.

"Hey Ginji, want to come to Air Temple Island with me tomorrow, I need to give Jinora her book"

"Sure! Hey does Jinora have any air bending friends there, and aren't there lemurs everywhere?" Ginji said quickly.

"Yeah, three air bender siblings, and there are a lot of lemurs there" Skoochy replied.

"Great! So tomorrow then?

"Yep"

"Yay, see you at the apartment, I hope I beat Naku there!" Ginji screamed as he ran off. "Why did I agree to share an apartment with both Naku and Ginji?" he asked himself. Skoochy walked out of the door, as he looked at the cover of Jinora's book. _The Story of The Blue Spirit, _"Well might be worth taking a look" he said to himself as he flipped it open to the first page.

So Skoochy and Ginji are going to Air Temple Island, just to let you know there is a bit of Ikki romance in the next chapter.I DO NOT own the characters.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Friend Ch 7

Skoochy was waiting outside the arena for Jinora. _Do I always have to wait, _suddenly he saw her, but she wasn't alone. She was talking with a guy. Skoochy decided to spy on them. So he ducked between two food carts.

"So thanks for walking me to the arena Shu," Jinora said then blushed.

"No problem, so I'll see you tomorrow for our study date?" he asked.

"Yep so bye," she told him as he left. Jinora turned to the arena feeling lighter than air when Skoochy popped out.

"Hey Skooch," she said calmly.

"Who was that guy?"

"A friend from school,"

"Your fancy rich people school?"

"Yes and its not that fancy,"

"So why are you going out him?"

"It's a study date to the library nothing big,"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"He's just so nice and we have a project due together, and why do you care?"

"I don't, I have a natural curiosity that's all." Jinora rolled her eyes and went into the arena.

All Skoochy could do was watch her. While they trained Jinora was supposed to reading about their competition, but she was just day dreaming about _him._ Naku noticed him and just shrugged it off, Ginji on the other hand tried to help.

"So you jealous yet?" Ginji asked.

"Fine, I am," Skoochy admitted.

"Just tell her,"

"What, that I suddenly like and I don't want her to go out with Shu, no way,"

"Alright then," Ginji said as he went back to training. Skoochy thought about it more and decided to tell her just to get it out of the way. It was getting late when they started packing up.

"Well night guys," Jinora said. Skoochy knew this was the perfect time to tell her. Naku and Ginji just watched as he ran after her.

"Hey Doe wait up! I wanted to ask you i-if I could walk you to the d-docks maybe," Skoochy said while blushing.

"Actually you can't I-"

"Jinora, hi ready to go?" Shu had just came up to Jinora. He saw Skoochy next to her with a disappointed look.

"Sorry I have to take her off your hands," Shu said pulling Jinora around.

"Maybe I don't want her off my hands," Skoochy snapped back.

"Oh really"

"Yeah," they were just about to fight when Jinora stepped in.

"Alright break it up, Skoochy he's just walking me home, what's gotten in to you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Doe," and with that they walked off leaving Skoochy feeling like an idiot and a jerk.

Sorry no Ikki romance guys! My computer is acting weird and wouldn't let me upload that chapter of the story! But that chapter didn't really have an effect on the rest of the story so yay!. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCATERS.


	7. Chapter 7

Skoochy stood in Central City Station waiting for Jinora. _ Just gotta tell her Skooch. _He thought to himself. He kept pacing as Jinora flew down, just a few feet away from him.

"Hey Skoochy" she said, but she could tell something was off with him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, just as he stepped was closer to her. Soon he got a little too close as Skoochy gently held her hands.

"What are you doing-" but she was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers. Jinora was surprised at first but, she let her eyes slip closed as she kissed him back. As soon as they broke the kiss, she stared at him with wide eyes.

Just then they heard a small gasp behind her, as she turned to look around she saw Shu.

"Jinora I never thought you would be on to cheat" Shu said as he through a bunch of flowers to the ground and stormed off.

"No Shu! He kissed me! It meant nothing!" she yelled after him, tears in her eyes. She turned around to yell at Skoochy, but he beat her to it.

"Nothing, Nothing! I make my feelings for you clear and you blow it off as NOTHING!" he yelled at her as he ran away.

Jinora just stood there not sure what to do. Soon she just fell to her knees and cried.

So what will Jinora do next? I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCTERS.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinora laid face down on her bed. It had been three days since the "incident" with Skoochy. She had already explained everything to Shu, but she still broke up with him because she thought he didn't trust her. All Jinora could think of was Skoochy.

She just thought of what she liked, disliked, and loved about him. Soon she came to a conclusion to what she felt for Skoochy, but she didn't know what to do about it, so she just slumped and moped around.

"What are you doing ?" a voice said. Jinora looked up to see Ikki.

"Oh, hey" Jinora replied.

"Look, you need to tell him sis, for you and him"

"But-"

"But nothing! Go"

Jinora nodded, took her glider and left.

Soon she reached the three probending teammates apartment, right behind a restaurant. She burst into the living room, making a sleeping Ginji fall to the floor.

"Where's Skoochy?" she asked desperately.

"He just left Doe" Naku said while washing dishes.

"You messed him up bad" Ginji said as Naku gave him a glare.

"Anyway he went to the park-" before Naku could finish she had already left.

Both boys looked at each other the burst out laughing. They were both thinking th same thing.

Jinora ran around the park looking for Skoochy. Soon she saw him feeding turtleducks by the pond. She ran to him as fast as she could. Skoochy heard something coming but when he turned around Jinora slammed into him.

" D-doe?" he said while picking himself up. But before she could answer she pulled him by his collar and kissed him.

As soon as he was kissed, Skoochy's eyes flew open, but they slowly fluttered closed. Slowly he kissed her back and the longer it was the more they enjoyed it. It ended all to soon though.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"What?" Skoochy thought out loud. But Jinora just smiled, then said

"I love you back stupid."

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Good" he said as he pulled her into another kiss.

"So were together, right?"

"Yep"

"Good: he said as they walked back through the park.

My ending! I hope you liked my story! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.


End file.
